The present invention relates to the retractable handle of a wheeled travel bag, and relates more particularly to a gravity-induced locating element pivotably mounted inside each sliding tube of the retractable handle for locking it in an extended position.
A wheeled travel bag generally has a retractable handle for easy moving by hand. A retractable handle for this purpose is generally comprised of two sleeves fixedly secured to the back side of the wheeled bag in a parallel relation, two sliding tubes slidably inserted in the sleeves, a transverse handgrip connected between the sliding tubes at one end outside the sleeves, and spring-supported locating devices respectively mounted inside the sliding tubes for locking the sliding tubes in an extended position. The spring-supported locating devices are complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to install. Furthermore, they must be operated by both hands at the same time.